Relationships
You can date anyone on your contacts list. You must meet people first to get them on your contacts. If you meet them and you flirt with them, you get a small boost in your relationship meter with them. You may date either gender. If you neglect your date for some time however, they will break up with you. You can gain relationship points by dating them at any location with a inside. Every heart counts as one point towards your relationship meter. Note that you will always have the option to break up with them anytime you choose by calling them on a date and then selecting 'break up'. While dates can be expensive, it is fairly rewarding to date for fans and XP. __TOC__ Gameplay Dating *In order to meet a romantic contact, enter any social locations in the game, which will be filled with people you can talk to. Tap the speech bubble next to their head, and make sure to select the flirt option. *Another way to meet romantic contacts is through the Konnections feature of the game. *To increase the relationship meter with a contact, you will need to go on dates with them. *To invite someone out on a date, go to any of the social locations and tap on the pink heart icon . Your contact list will come up, and you can select the person you want to invite. *Every heart you collect on a date increases your relationship with that person. Collecting enough hearts takes your relationship to the next level. *If you don't go a date with your romantic interest in a while, they will break up with you by means of a phone call. You can choose to accept the break-up, or charm them by paying k-stars. **The higher your relationship score with a person, the more K-Stars it costs to charm them. **If you break up with someone, a broken heart will appear by their name in you contacts list. Dating Locations Listed in alphabetical order. Bonus Heart *Dates can become easier by increasing your golden heart score. You can boost your number by buying clothes, cars, or furniture that give gold hearts. *Your golden heart score will award you one extra heart at the beginning of your date, meaning you only have 4 hearts left to fill. Relationship Levels One heart is equivalent to one dating point. Rewards may vary depending on the rank of your partner. (Chart not completely accurate, your relationships situations may vary.) After a more recent update, your current date will call you at certain times (after dates) and ask to go on another one, you can either accept or decline. If you accept, you get a mission to go on a date with that person and a time limit of 10 hours to complete it. Top Couples List *After reaching level 8 in the game, you will unlock the Top Couples list feature in the game. *Chad Dylan Parker and Crystal Fletcher maintain the Top Couple position in most games. *You can access the Top Couples list at any time during game play by clicking the feed icon in the bottom menu bar and selecting the Top Couples button. *You can increase your rank on the Top Couples list by going on dates with a romantic contact and scoring a 5-heart rating. Top Couples List Rewards Getting Married Along with the 2.0 update, the developers of the game added a feature that allows you to get married with your partner in Florence, Italy—the same place where Kim Kardashian and Kanye West got hitched in real life! However, there are a lot of things to consider and accomplish before you walk down the aisle. Before getting married, you must go on several dates with your partner to increase your relationship level with them. If you are around 200-499 heart points, you must invite him or her on a date. Once you finish the date, he or she will ask you if you think things are "getting serious" between the two of you. You have the option to say yes or disagree with your partner. If you agree with him or her, your partner will then sense your commitment to your relationship. In spite of that, the game will give you a goal to go on three more dates with him or her in three days' time before you or your partner will pop the question. After you finish the quest, you need to go on another date with your partner, and before the date starts your partner will propose. If you say yes, you will get a ring, some money and xp. Then Ray Powers will tweet that you are engaged and you will gain about 1,300 fans. Once the proposal is done, the media will immediately take notice. Your manager, Simon Orsik, and your publicist, Maria Holmes, will send you on a few quests to deal with your wedding preparations. You will also have to tell Kim Kardashian of your engagement in her Beverly Hills home. After talking with Kim, you will need to purchase a wedding dress or suit. If you are a Starlet, there are fourteen dresses available: two that cost 9,995, five that cost 120, two that cost 90, two that cost 150, one that costs 130, two that cost 100, and two that cost 90. If you are a Star, there are two tops that both cost 9,500. After purchasing a dress or suit, Rupert Ambrose, a famous event organizer, will contact you and invite you over to meet him at Il Forte in Florence to manage your wedding details. Unfortunately, Top Couple Crystal Fletcher and Chad Dylan Parker want to get married at the exact same time and place as you! You will have to pay Rupert 7,500 in a day as a down-payment to secure the location. Subsequently, a rumor will spread around that your partner is cheating on you! To please the media and prove that the two of you are truly committed to each other, you must go on three more dates in 24 hours. After this, you will be tasked to go on a three-hour photo shoot for several magazines who want to use your wedding as a cover feature. Following your wedding shoot, you finally get the chance to get married! Head on over to Il Forte and your partner will already be there. The ceremony will include a short exchange of vows, and after that, congratulations! You're married! Additionally, here are a few points that should be pointed out: * Contrary to popular belief, you do not need to max out your relationship level with your partner before getting married. Once you get to the boyfriend/girlfriend level, that should be sufficient enough for the game to allow you to get engaged. * Getting married requires a lot of time, effort, and money. If you're planning on getting hitched, it would be wise to save up for all your wedding expenses prior to getting engaged. * If you don't manage to pay Rupert the 7,500 within twenty-four hours, Crystal and Chad will get the place first, but you can still get married. However, Ray Powers will tweet about how you and your partner are "copycats", causing you to lose fans. * If you cannot find your partner and you wish to discuss the cheating rumors, he or she may be in his or her apartment next to LAX. If not, they might be at a possible date location. You can also go on a date with your partner and you can have the conversation about Willow when the date begins. * You can get divorced in the game, although it would require you to cheat on your wife or husband. To do so, you can go on a date with another person, after which your partner will call you and ask to file for a divorce. You can also get back together with your Ex- Husband by paying a very large amount of K-Stars Having A Baby Main article: Babies Having a baby with your partner is a process and requires patience, time and money. To have your first baby with your partner you need to reach 12,000 points and to have a second baby with your partner you need to reach 15,000 points. Dialogue #1 Top Couples List= Category:Relationships